A New Prodigy
by mastertyper95
Summary: A young girl Winter dreams of becoming the worlds best pokemon trainer and coordinator. She hopes of outdoing May Maple ever since she became the town prodigy. Along the way Winter tries to prove that anyone can be special if you follow your dream.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters and I never will!_**

_Chapter One_

_10 years ago, a boy named Ash came to Littleroot in need of healing a Pikachu. A young girl dreamed of becoming a coordinator, her name was May. May Maple left Littleroot to become a fantastic coordinator with her Torchick and traveled away with Ash and soon met a boy named Drew. Now a younger child has dreamed of becoming a coordinator...now is her chance..._

**Hoen Region/ Littleroot Town 7:00 AM**

10 year old Winter Rose has dreamed for so long. Now the day has finally come when she can be a Pokemon trainer. The journey would be long, and she knew that but still it couldn't hurt to try and become a famous trainer _and _coordinator. Badges and Ribbons would suit her style. The town star was still May Maple, the prodigy that left this town some time ago...when she was born to be exact. Now she wanted to be the favoirte and best trainer to leave Littleroot Town.

"Come on dear! You have to see Professor Birch soon!" A voice called up the stairs. It was her mother, Sue.

"Coming Mom!" Winter called down. She stared out the window watching the trees sway and the clouds move. She turned away and plodded down the steps to meet her mom at the kitchen table.

Her mother was 5' and only a few inches taller than her daughter. She had short brown hair and light skin color. Everything was kept nice and neat. Not a speck of dust landed on the floor without being sucked up into the vaccum. Winter smiled, the whole house was probably clean by now. Except her room. That was the dirtiest place in the whole house. Nothing was ever in the same place.

"Mom could you watch me when I'm at the professor's?" Winter asked not wanting to be alone, "or not-" She added when her mother did not answer.

"Honey, I don't really care for battling all that much. I never liked the idea of another person's Pokemon getting hurt."

"Mom please!" Winter begged. This meant a lot to her. She wanted her mother to be there with her. "Fine whatever..." Winter walked away and out the door. Outside would be good for her. The fresh air to clear her mind, and a look at the lab in Hoen.

Her slick blonde hair had come from one of her aunts. It was half-way down her back. Her skin was light with a tinge of a tan and was about 4' 11". The perfect material for a trainer too. At least that's what she thought. "I will be the greatest trainer from Hoen...maybe even grater than May!" With determination in her voice she walked back in the house to stand in front of her mother. "Mom I-" The words were cut off. Nobody was inside...no one at all...

Bursting out of the house, Winter ran to the back hoping to find someone. Anyone at all. A familiar face showed up as she rounded the corner of the house. "Please help me!" Winter begged not looking at the face. Then a soothing voice rang through the air.

"Calm down..." it was an older voice, the person had to be about 20 or something. Winter looked at the face finally and calm was replaced with embarassment.

"Your-your May Maple! The prodigy of Littleroot!" Winter exclaimed. The girl felt embarrased. Her blue eyes wide. May laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Then she pointed to Sue on the back patio. Winter ran to her and pulled her into a hug. Sue smiled and then glanced at May.

"I'll go with you to the lab..oops! It's already 7:25! We better get going." Sue released her daughter and walked to the front of the house. May waved goodbye.

"Remember...follow your dream...it'll come true!" May said reassuringly.

Winter nodded and walked away only to be lead into the lab. Her mom went with her surprisingly. Winter entered the lab and found Professor Birch standing at a table with three Pokemon on it. Suddenly Professor Birch turned his back to them. All three Pokemon jumped from the table to the floor. "Uh!" Winter's mom sighed as they plowed over things.

One was a grass type called Treecko, another was a water type named Mudkip and lastly one was a fire type called Torchick. Winter knew them all by heart and dreamed of the day she'd choose one. Soon they were running past the two and out the door. Two of them crashed into a door that closed before they could get past. One of the Pokemon laughed at the other two and sat on a tree branch.

Professor Birch rubbed his head. "Man! These Pokemon are the wildiest Pokemon ever!" He exclaimed growling at them.

Winter laughed at the Pokemon in the tree. "Of course it'd be in a tree. That's Treecko!" She laughed. Instantly her laughter faded as the tree branch was sliced and the Pokemon fell into the arms of a lady.

"May!" Professor Birch sounded relieved. Just then a boy walked up. "Drew! So good to see both of you!" He said happily. Winter stood as still as a statue waiting to be noticed.

"Ahem." Sue said defiantly. Professor Birch turned to Winter. The girl eyed the three pokemon longingly. Professor Birch looked at his watch.

"Goodness! It is almost 8 o'clock!" He looked at Winter again. "Ah! You're one of the new trainers! Well, choose your Pokemon!" Birch said as he gathered them all to the front door and into the lab on the table again. Winter was so excited. May and Drew watched happily. Drew wrapped his arm around May. Winter smiled at Drew and stared at the Pokemon

"I'll take the..." She stopped and watched as the Torchick glared at her along with Mudkip. They all looked at her. The only one who didn't glare was the Treecko. It actually wanted to go with her. "I choose Treecko!" She declared and sighed as the grass type looked at her happily.

"Well! It is decided! You now have a Treecko to start out with!" Professor Birch declared and handed her its Pokeball. The red and white ball opened and took in the Pokemon. Winter hugged it to her. May nodded and handed her a pink looking device.

"This is your Pokedex. Use it to record data and look up information on a Pokemon you don't know." May handed it to her. While Drew grabbed something from another table.

"Here, these are your Pokeballs. You use them to catch your Pokemon." The green haired boy handed her the balls. As the transition began a rumbling shook the ground. Everyone looked up. A suction cup device sucked up the two starer pokemon. Along with them, flew one of May's pokeballs she was going to throw. A team of men in black uniforms jumped down. "Team Rocket's back?!" Drew shouted over the yelling. Confusion struck the young adults and Professor.

"Who is Team Rocket?" Winter asked frightened.

"A team of theives that steal Pokemon from trainers!" May explained.

Winter had a desicion to make. "Treecko! I choose you!" She yelled and pointed to the soldiers. "Take out Team Rocket!" She commanded. The grass type looked nervous. "You can do it!!" The girl again commanded her Pokemon. The Treecko glared at the team of theives. It jumped up into the air and came crashing down into them.

"It'll get hurt!" Winter's mother cried out fearfully.

"Treecko! Use your pound attack!" Winter commanded. The small green pokemon attacked Team Rocket only to be captured in a net. "How did that happen?" Winter asked afraid. None of them could answer except May.

"These thevies are the masters in using nets!" She smiled in a cocky way. "Blaziken use your sky uppercut!" May shouted out as the huge fire/fighting type appeared. The net was slashed in half and Treecko landed in Winter's arms. May smiled and patted Blaziken on the back. "Now for the finishing move! Use flamethower!" She shouted again. The Team Rocket soldiers retreated quickly as their transportation was blown up.

"Now that's a Pokemon with great skill!" Professor Birch smiled. He remembered when it was just a nervous little Torchick.

"Treecko _will_ grow into a strong pokemon! Maybe even stronger than your Blaziken, May!" Winter said anxiously to start training her new Pokemon.

May didn't answer but only shook her head. Soon it was time for Drew and May to leave again. Everyone bid farewell and soon the two left. Treecko stared with a jealous expression on his face. It wanted to leave too, but it was stuck here with Winter for now.

"Come on let's go!" Treecko heard a voice. He turned to see the Mudkip leaving with a boy. The mudkip seemed happy as they hit the road. Treecko glanced at his trainer absently bent over a bag putting things into it. "Ahhh!" The boy tripped over Winter. Treecko gave a sly grin to his trainer.

"Sorry! Sorry..." Winter said as she helped him up.

"That's okay...really..." He said as Mudkip jumped in front of Winter growling.

Treecko jumped between the Pokemon and human. _"Don't or else!" _Treecko said glaring.

"My name's Rymond-Rymond Hope." Rymond extended his hand.

"Winter. Winter Rose pleased to meet you." She extended her hand and both of them shook hands.

Mudkip and Treecko watched wearily and exchanged glances, soon the tension easied between the two pokemon.

Rymond and Winter talked for some while before hitting the road. "I know it is sort of weird but would you know anything about Mudkip?" Rymond asked.

"Sure. A lot actually..." Winter began and got a closer look at his Pokemon. "Its a little nervous but truthful and loyal. It really wants to be your friend." She finished and Rymond nodded.

"At least you can understand it. I've studied it over and over again but couldn't figure anything out of how this one felt."

"I know what you mean." Winter glanced at Treecko staring at the sky.

"Well I better get going!" Rymond exclaimed suddenly and grabbed his bag. Soon he was dot on the road. Winter smiled as he left.

"We better head out too!" Winter exclaimed.

Treecko for one moment actually looked grateful as she returned him to his Pokeball and hooked it on her belt. As the sun set, she told her mom goodbye and started out looking back at Professor Birch's lab while another boy appeared and claimed the Torchick. "Don't worry, we'll be better than Raymond and that guy!" Winter said and they hit the road out of Littleroot heading for Ordale Town.

Trainers were just outside of Ordale, the kids around Littleroot were only searching for wild pokemon with no others to battle with.

"Guess we're in for a few battles. Huh Treecko?" Winter Rose asked as she released the grass type. It eyed the tall grass and ran into it almost disappearing under it.

"Hey! Get back here!" Winter called as she walked in searching farther in to it.

Treecko appeared a foot away with something facing it. The Pokemon was mixed with gray fur and black fur around its face. Winter wasted no time and pulled out her Pokedex. The description was helpful as she watched it charge at Treecko. "Dodge it! Use your pound attack!" The tail hit the dark Pokemon and sent it crashing to the ground.

"Now is a good time to catch it!" Winter said as she pulled out a Pokeball. "Pokeball, go catch it!" Winter called out as it incased the dog looking Pokemon. Soon the ball stayed still and a faint click could be heard. "Alright! I caught it! I'll name you Blackie!" Winter stated happily like a small kid who just got a bag full of candy.

Treecko shrugged and faintly smiled. _We can make it work..._ He decided and returned to his Pokeball along with Blackie.

"This marks the start of a brand new adventure!" Winter Rose said and continued walking to the next town.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reality

**Sorry about the wait, I've been away for awhile...anyway...here's chap. 2**

* * *

**Littleroot: 7:00 am**

_Ring, Ring, RING!! _Winter Rose slammed her fist on her nightstand. The alarm clock abruptly fell silent. "Ugh...what the heck? What time is it?" Winter sat up in her bed. "Was it all a dream? I can't believe it was a freakin dream!" She held her head. "I have such a terrible headache though..." The blonde haired girl pulled on a pair of jean capris and a red tanktop pulling a black jacket overtop of it. "Oh well, I proably had those dreams because today _is_ the day I get my pokemon!"

The sun was just starting to rise over the small town of Littleroot. Winter's mom, Sue, was already up and starting breakfast. "Now honey, don't get your hopes up if someone already takes the pokemon you've wanted..." Sue started her lecture of how not to be too excited and get your dreams crushed.

"I already know mom..." Winter stated

"Just incase you forgot-"

"Mom, come on, I'm starting a journey! I'll be fine." Winter reassured her mother. No matter how many times Sue tried to convince her to stay at home and get an education, the 10 year old always refused.

"Okay, right, you're getting to be such a grown up!" Sue said with a scent of pride.

Winter nodded and rose. Her dream still fresh in her head. "I really wish I'd meet May someday...weather it's by running around looking for family or by becoming famous." Winter said as she walked up the stairs and into her room. She still had about 15 minutes till she had to leave. Laying back on her elbows she thought of the dream.

_I got a treecko, strangely ran into May Maple with Drew, stopped theives from robbing the professor, and caught a Poochyena._

"Wow! I certainly did a lot in a day...Plus I met a guy named Raymond who chose Mudkip." Winter stood up and glanced out the window. Sue was walking around tending the garden around the back. Grabbing her backpack packed with clothes, a journal and empty pokeballs she stuffed her arm through the loop and grabbed a baseball cap. "Better get going..."

Rushing from home wasn't exactly the best thing to do, but it seemed as if her mother thought she was really staying. _Well too bad for mom..._ Winter thought about the image from the window. Sue walking around taking her time thinking she was staying? "Well I, Winter Rose am not staying!!" Winter shouted over her shoulder as she continued to walk away leaving a home she'd known for 10 years behind.

Winter started to run, feeling the wind blow at her face was comforting an ache inside of her. "I'm almost there." Winter said aloud to herself.

Finally reaching the lab, she plopped her bag down on a chair and went to a lab assistant. "Excuse me, can you help me find Professor Birch? I'm supposed to get a pokemon today." Winter said in a sweet voice.

"Sure thing, just let me finish this up."

"Okay. That's fine."

"What's your name again?" The assistant asked trying to work on a document.

"Winter... Rose... Winter Rose."

"Ah Ha! You're the new girl who wanted to be like May Maple!" The man looked at her. "The story's going around."

"Uh...alright...um..." Winter was at a loss for words. She hadn't thought about Sue blabbing about her wish.

Suddenly a door slammed shut from the back of the lab. Professor Birch stood in front of Winter with an air of pride. The man was tall with brown hair with three pokeballs in his hands. While the Professor set up the table for the pokeballs, Winter watched in awe as each pokemon appeared in a flash of white light.

"Well...you're the trainer pick the one your heart most desires!" Birch said with a gleam in his eye. Winter wasn't sure if he meant choose the best or not.

"What do you mean? Is this a trick question!?" Winter demanded.

"No, just choose the one you want the most and think will be great for you." The Professor said bluntly.

"Heh, heh, heh, just wondering." Winter said shyly and glanced at all the pokemon. _'If my dreams right, Treecko will be my best bet' _Winter reached out and pointed at the green tree gecko. "That one!" She called and watched as the pokemon smirked. _'That wasn't what happened though...'_ The girl cocked her head as Professor Birch dug in a desk drawer.

"Here ya go. The latest addition of the Pokedex, all yours to use." He handed her a small machine. Winter flipped open the top and stared transfixed as it gave a description of Treecko. _The dream was a lot different than this..._ Winter put the pokedex back inside her pocket and continued to stare at the green pokemon. "Well, I better get going if I'm ever going to win any battles...uh..." She stopped as Treecko crossed his arms and turned his head.

**12:00 Littleroot Town**

Winter dragged a defiant Treecko through the door of her house. "Honey? Why don't you just return it to its pokeball and carry it?" Sue asked. The blond hair girl huffed and pulled out the red and white ball. "I really don't know why you're like this!" Her thought continued.._.In my dream he was sooo obedient and everything!!_ Winter stomped out the door and bid goodbye to her mom.

"I'll see you sometime later!" Sue waved and watched as her 10 year old walked into the world.

"Bye! See ya!!" Winter waved and soon started out into the wilderness.

After awhile of walking, she decided to release Treecko for awhile. Treecko appeared and stared at its new trainer. "I really don't know why you're acting like I'm killing you or something like that..."

"Maybe you need to get to know it better?" A question-like statement came from behind her in the bushes. A boy with brown hair and eyes appeared with a Mudkip. "Name's Raymond. Looks like your Treecko needs to know you can be friends."

Winter nodded and then glanced at the stubborn pokemon. _Maybe I do...but in my dream I was the one giving the advice here! I guess my dream was wrong...or was only guiding me..._

Raymond went on to explain how him and Mudkip got along fine and noticed they were having trouble. "Just decided to help you guys out... I better get going anyways. See ya!" He stepped away and then turned back to her. "I'll be expecting a great battle sometime...rival..." Raymond disappeared leaving a confused girl and pokemon.

**On the road to Petalburgh City-**

"Okay, let's start over."

Winter and Treecko were sitting on the grass facing each other. The new trainer was attempting to convince Treecko that they could be friends. So far, it was buying the story.

"So, let's be friends and try to make it together?" Treecko nodded its head and smirked. Then they were on their way to the city hoping to get used to one another by their first battle.

_'You know, following my dream might not be the greatest thing to do. I mean it wasn't right yet! Oh well, I'll just continue on from here...'_


	3. Chapter 3: New Firend, New Problem

**Here is Chapter 3! Sorry about the wait and I do not own anything from Pokemon!**

**

* * *

**

**6:30 am- the forest**

Winter slowly walked down through the forest ducking tree branches and jumping over roots. Treecko was beside her yawning and stretching its arms. Winter Rose sighed and came to a steady halt. Nobody had opposed them for days. She remembered their stop at Petalburgh City and how everyone wanted to battle. Treecko of course wiped out the puny bug pokemon that battled them. The green pokemon had battled everyone and Winter figured she'd find a friend for him. They were in the Petalburgh Forest looking for wild pokemon.

Treecko pounced after a tree branch blowing in the wind. The leaves swayed as he picked it up and started playing with it. Winter watched her pokemon pounce with the branch and leaves. She couldn't help but laugh at this strange behavior.

"Ha, ha! Treecko what are you doing?" Winter laughed. Her pokemon just stared at her questioningly. It tilted its head confused and then back the other way. Winter shook her head and went back to looking for pokemon. The grass type would have to wait for attention, she really wanted to find another pokemon. Winter noticed a whole flock of flying pokemon up in the sky. Debating for a minute, she decided it would work and chased after them until all of them landed. Winter sighed in a defeated tone once more. All of them were in the highest tree branches.

"Oh well," shrugging her shoulder, "Treecko! Use your bullet seed now!" The green pokemon struck at least two of the birds. Both fell towards the ground before soaring up at the last minute. "Good. Now use your pound attack on the smaller one!" Treecko struck again and this time watched as the smaller bird weakly chirped. Winter walked up and tossed an empty pokeball.

The ball rolled about 3 times before staying still. "I did it! I caught a..." She referred to her pokedex. "A Taillow!" Replacing her pokedex in her pocket, she released the bird pokemon. It was short, smaller than the others, black feathers lined its body with a white chest and red feathers on its face. Treecko approached it. Taillow, nervous at first, backed away. The gecko insisted on meeting and followed. Winter watched and decided not to get in the way. Finally after another 2 minutes of chase Taillow met with Treecko.

**10:00 am-Rustboro City**

"Taillow use your peck attack!" Winter shouted.

"Thundershock Plusle!" A young boy called.

Winter had walked out of the forest only to be challenged to a battle. Of course she'd been training Taillow and Treecko for hours before having the battle. The boy appearently had been training too. His electric pokemon were strong. Taillow had already taken out the boy's Minun. Plusle was harder though, it knew more advanced electric moves than Minun. Winter watched as Taillow got struck with lightning and fell to the ground.

"Nice try Taillow, return! Treecko! Go!" Winter commanded and threw her starter pokemon's pokeball.

Treecko rushed out into the battle. Plusle tried using another thundershock but failed. Treecko had avoided it and attacked with a pound attack. It was working and soon the electric rodent was out.

The boy bit his lower lip. He hadn't planned on losing. Winter's pokemon were good and he would admit that. Feeling even more defeated, knowing he lost to a beginner when he had his pokemon for more than six months, the boy trotted away with his head bowed. Winter watched him go. Taillow was still exhausted. She quickly turned towards the gates of the city. Treecko followed her into the city and dashed towards the pokemon center.

Nurse Joy wore a smile when she talked to Winter and collected Taillow's pokeball. Treecko was getting rested too. Winter turned away from the desk and bumped into a girl her age and size.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Winter spoke apologetically.

"No problem! Don't worry about it!" The other girl said.

A Bulbasaur was at her side. It was a green-bluish color with a plant bulb and looked like a dinosaur. Winter stared at it in awe. The other girl had brown hair, and light brown eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, how silly! My name is Elizabeth, or Liz for short." She extended her hand.

Winter shook it politely. "My name's Winter."

Nurse Joy appeared again with Winter's two pokeballs. "Here is your Treecko and Taillow." The lady then bid them good luck on their quests and turned to other patients. Liz walked to a table and sat down. Winter felt uncomfortable and sat across from her. Soon the girls became good friends. Bulbasaur and Treecko being both grass types got along well. Winter pondered the situation at hand. She had no idea about gyms or contests yet.

"Hey, um, Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to travel with me? I just started my journey and would really like to have a friend come along."

"Sure! I'd love too and so would Bulbasaur!"

"Great! I'm glad because I might need some help along the way."

**3:00pm-The outskirts of Rustboro**

Liz threw out three pokeballs. Bulbasaur appeared along with two others. Seel, which was a frosty white water pokemon, and Vulpix a cute fire fox with six tails. Winter smiled at them all. They looked so strong and yet relaxed. Winter noticed something though. All of them were from a different region. None of them for from Hoen. She should've realized it with Bulbasaur. Liz was a trainer from the Kanto region.

"So you like Kanto pokemon?" Winter asked casually. Liz nodded.

"Yeah, besides that's where I come from. The region of Kanto."

"Cool, I wish I had cool pokemon like yours!"

Treecko turned away scoffing. Winter sighed. "I mean besides you and Taillow!" She called out to him. The grass pokemon nodded and faced her again. Vulpix started pawing at Treecko. Soon all the pokemon were playing with each other.

"Hey look!" Liz pointed down the road. They were sitting in the hills beside the ocean North of Rustboro. A boy with dark hair walked up with a blue pokemon.

"Raymond! What are you doing here?" Winter asked. Mudkip ran off with Treecko as soon as they reached the two girls.

"Uh, nothing. You?" He stared at Liz for a moment then at Winter again.

"I'm training here with Liz. I caught a Taillow and am looking for other pokemon."

Raymond nodded. Liz looked out to the ocean. "I was thinking of helping her look for a fire type next."

The boy nodded again and glanced at the pokemon in the grass. "Who caught the Vulpix?" He asked. Liz lazily rasied her hand. Winter nodded and whistled. Treecko came running with a gliding Taillow. Treecko recognized Raymond.

"Well guys we have to get going. I want to find a fire type before the sun sets." Winter exclaimed. She bid farewell to Raymond and walked past with Liz at her side.

"He's cute!" Liz laughed at Winter as a shade of pink took over her cheeks.

"Uh, sure...I guess..."

"Oh come on! I know you like him!" Liz prodded again.

Winter shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe but now's not the time for that. We have a fire pokemon to locate!" The blonde haired girl darted away with a pursuing brown haired girl.

**10:00pm-Rustboro Pokemon Center**

Nurse Joy locked the windows and dimmed all the lights. Winter and Liz had just entered. They had both searched and searched and searched for a fire type but there were none to be found. Plus they had run into a couple of battles along the way. Nurse Joy shook her head, the orange hair swaying back and forth.

"You girls shouldn't wander around at night this late!" She softly scolded.

"We know Nurse Joy, it's just that we got caught up in some battles." Winter answered innocently. She did it in a soft voice as not to appear rude.

"Yeah. A lot of wild pokemon got in our way too!" Liz commented.

Nurse Joy finally let them use a room for the night. On their way upstairs Winter turned to Liz. "Too bad none of them were a fire type." Liz shrugged her shoulders. Treecko had gotten plenty of battles in. Winter opened the door and turned on the lights. Two beds were against each wall. A nightstand beside each.

Liz walked in, dropped her knapsack on the floor and crawled under the covers. Both girls were exhausted and dirty. Winter sat on the edge of her bed and pulled off her sneakers. Placed her bag on the floor beside the nightstand with her pokeballs in it and also crawled into bed. She turned the lamp off and fell to sleep.

Just as each girl went off into dream land a huge explosion rocked the city. The Pokemon Center shook so violently that Winter was thrown from her bed to the floor. Groping around in the dark, she located her pokeballs and threw one. Taillow appeared chirping madly. Liz opened one of hers and Vulpix popped out.

"What the heck was that?" She shouted over the shaking. Things were falling off the nightstands. The beds were tilting back and forth.

"I have no idea! Let's go check it out!" Winter bounded down the stairs two at a time until she reached the desk. Nurse Joy was frantically giving resting pokemon back to their trainers and urging everyone to get to safety. "Everyone remain calm and please don't leave!"

Liz was hesitant about following Winter but soon ran out the door with her. People were screaming, fire was exploding from a nearby building.

"That's the Devon building!" Liz yelled out but Winter was no where to be found. "Winter! Winter answer me!" Liz screamed out over the running people and pokemon. The air was thick with smoke.

"Winter! Winter Rose! Are you there!?" Liz shouted and shouted more each time. No answer followed each call.

Winter had vanished. Liz ran through the streets still hoping and calling. Suddenly she saw Treecko standing in an alley outside of the burning building. "Where is she? Where did Winter go?" Liz asked. Treecko looked at the desperate girl and pointed to the burning Devon building. Liz watched in horror as the flames rose higher with black smoke pouring out of the windows. Winter was inside and somehow Liz had to get her out.


	4. Chapter 4: Lost and Found

**I don't own anything Pokemon and here's Chapter 4, enjoy!

* * *

**

**12:00pm-Rustboro City**

Liz paced back and forth from one side of the Pokemon Center to the other. Bulbasaur, Treecko and Vulpix watched her sadly. Winter hadn't shown up within an hour. Treecko kept gazing out of the window. He missed his trainer and friend.

"I can't believe she'd run into a burning building! Sheesh!" Liz complained.

"Now dear we don't know where she is." Nurse Joy said quietly.

Liz didn't choose to listen. Winter was stuck inside a burnt building. The fire had been put out about 10 minutes ago. Seel had helped the other water pokemon with its surf ability. Bulbasaur walked to its trainer and rubbed its head against her leg. Liz patted her pokemon's head absentmindedly. Treecko hopped up on the window sill and stared at the building a few blocks away which his trainer disappeared into only about an hour ago.

"_mudkip"_

The cry of a pokemon filled the lobby. A Mudkip stood in the doorway. Treecko bounded over. Raymond stood behind his pokemon and glanced around the room.

"Where's Winter?" He asked. Liz and Nurse Joy both shrugged their shoulders. Raymond glared at them.

"And you're doing nothing about it! Where's the last place you saw her?!"

Liz narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't see you searching for her over an hour! I didn't see you go out to the building when she disappeared! For all we know you could've locked her in there!"

The rage inside of Liz was out of control. Nurse Joy shrunk back into the background. Treecko suddenly darted out of the Pokemon Center. The two feuding teens abruptly stopped fighting and watched as all the pokemon filed out the door into the night. Winter was out there and they knew it. Raymond sighed and muttered something under his breath.

"Let's retry this. How about we _both_ go search for Winter?" He held out his hand as if it was a truce.

"Fine, but I call the shots." Liz ordered and both walked out joining the pokemon.

Nurse Joy was left stunned. In the last 5 minutes she endured two fighting teens and a complaining teenage girl. "I'm getting too old for this kind of stuff." She huffed and turned around to the counter and pulled out a magazine.

**2:00am-streets of the city**

Liz walked past shops, resturaunts, houses and finally stopped in front of the burt building. Winter had to be in there, she wasn't anywhere else. The outside was charred and covered in soot. The top of the roof was about to cave in.

"Come on! We have to hurry and get her out!" Raymond rushed to the door and pulled with all his might. The door wouldn't budge. "Ah! Damn it!" The foul words made Liz raise her eyebrows.

"Why don't you just use a pokemon genius?" Liz giggled.

"Fine! Come out Numel!" Raymond commanded it to use its ember attack on the door. Pretty soon the door collapsed when Raymond kicked it in.

Liz rolled her eyes and followed the other trainer inside. "You know you could've just used the other _unlocked_ door." She stated still following the boy.

Raymond ignored her and started searching for his rival. Winter was, in his mind, considered a good friend...maybe even more but he only knew her from appearance. "Just come on and help look!" He would never let Liz suspect he liked Winter.

Treecko, Bulbasaur, Vulpix and Mudkip were gathered in a corner of the former lobby. Each pokemon was carrying a piece of wood. Soon Taillow soared out from under the wood knocking the others backward. Taillow landed and stared pecking at the wood. Soon it was all to the side as each pokemon helped. A huddled up form could be seen. Of course it was hard to tell because of the smoke floating around the room.

"Winter!" Both Liz and Raymond shouted. They both ran to the figure as Taillow flapped the smoke away.

Winter Rose was huddled in the corner. She had soot on her face and clothes but that was the extent of her condition. Nothing was broken, no harm done. She shakily stood up with the help of Liz. Treecko lept into his trainers arms. When they first met he never thought that he'd miss her this much. Taillow also flew around her. Liz patted her pokemon along with Raymond.

"I'm glad you found me guys." Winter coughed. "I was only meaning to walk around the building when I heard this...strange, odd....call."

Liz looked at her friend. "Are you sure? Raymond and I didn't hear anything at all."

"Yeah...nothing..." Raymond commented.

"I'm sure! I'm positive that I heard something in here! That's why I ran in." Winter sighed glancing around the lobby. "Maybe you're right."

That's when a tiny cry came out from behind the old receptionist desk.

"Look over here!" Winter walked over and peered over the top.

Behind the desk was a Torchic. Winter picked up the tiny bird pokemon. It was too tiny to get out itself.

"I wonder how it got into here." Raymond said.

Winter studied the pokemon. '_In my dream a boy came to claim the Torchic but I guess no one actually did and it ran away...'_

"Hey! Winter are you okay?" Liz asked.

Winter nodded held out the little fire bird. "Hey Torchic, how would you like to travel with me and my team?" She asked it. Then she pointed out Treecko and Taillow. Both looked up at it hopefully. Finally, after convincing the pokemon that it would grow healthy and strong, Torchic agreed and hopped down with its new friends. Winter then held out an empty pokeball and returned it. She did the same with Taillow. Treecko wanted to stay out a little longer.

Raymond congratulated her on getting a fire type. He bid farewell to both girls, returned Mudkip and left.

Liz turned to Winter. "Let's get out of here! This place could collapse at any moment!" She turned around after returning her pokemon.

Winter laughed and hooked Treecko's pokeball on her belt. She walked out of the burnt building and followed her friend to the Pokemon Center.

**5:00am-Rustboro City**

Winter and Liz wandered the streets of the city. Nurse Joy had refused to let them spend the night because of what happened between Raymond and Liz.

"You screwed up...that's what you're saying?" Winter laughed as her friend retold the story.

"Yep."

"What will we do now?"

"Dunno...hey look!"

Liz pointed down the street to the Pokemon Gym. A young girl with flowing black hair stealthly walked to the woods outside of the city. Winter watched her head towards a tunnel that connected to another town. The two teens followed her to the tunnel and watched as Roxanne(the gym leader) pulled out a bag of money and handed it to a man with black hair and blue bandanna.

"Thank you my dear...now I won't have to attack the city again. That fire was a serious disaster wasn't it?" The young man started to flee.

Winter glared and dashed forward. Liz attempted to grab her friend but fell. "Aw man!"

The girl, Roxanne, stared helplessly as the man fled down the street. Winter ran past and gave her a confused look. Liz bounded after Winter and soon the two girls cornered the man in the tunnel. The diggers had refused to keep digging with machines so the other end was blocked off. The man cursed under his breath and turned as the two girls caught up.

"Give back-huff-the money." Winter panted.

"Nope...don't feel like it..." The man mocked her by yawning in boredom.

"Give back!" Liz demanded.

Once again the blacked haired man refused and turned his back on them.

"Bulbasaur! Get the cash back with vine whip!" Liz ordered angrily. Winter followed her friend's actions.

"Taillow, use your gust attack!" She commanded.

The two pokemon launched their attacks and watched as the surprised henchmen took the two hits. He leaned against the rocks blocking the path.

"Fine! Take the damn money!" He shoved it so hard, on his way out, into Winter's hands she fell backwards.

He quickly became out of sight in a matter of seconds. Liz helped her friend up. "Come on, we better give the money back." She yawned and started out. Winter followed obediantly and they met the older girl from the city outside the entrance.

"Thank you soooo much for getting the money back! I've been paying them for a few weeks now. In return they leave the city alone."

Liz and Winter stared at her blankly. "Oh! Sorry, I'm Roxanne the gym leader in Rustboro. My money from battles usually was used for the trainers school." She started explaining. Winter nodded following along. "Then things started happening, disasters as you would call them, everyone was affected. I went investigating and came across these people of Team Aqua, or something like that, and the man you chased down demanded payment or he'd order a full out raid of the city." Roxanne pocketed the money. "I kept paying and paying in hopes they'd finally leave and now they will because of you two! I'm so glad!"

Winter shrugged. "It wasn't really anything amazing...seriously we didn't really do anything." She pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. Liz nodded agreeing. Roxanne shook her head smiling.

"Please don't be so modest. You're a trainer aren't you?"

Winter nodded. "Then come around the gym sometime tomorrow and we'll see how amazing you really are!" Roxanne said excitedly.

Winter looked back at Liz. Liz nodded and nudged her forward a little. "Uh...sure...I guess..."

Roxanne smiled. "Good, and she can come too. Remember to train hard! I _won't_ go easy on you!" She turned and slightly jogged back to Rustboro.

**6:30am-The woods**

Both girls were asleep on they sleeping bags. Liz snored loudly and rolled over in her sleeping bag. Winter on the other hand stared up through the trees. They'd found this sheltered place covered by trees and shrubs. A faint glow was bouncing off of her from the fire. She sighed softly and continued staring at the sky. Stars illuminated the dark with a moon not far away.

_'Please help me win my battle. I know hardly anything about gym battles or contests...what happens if I lose or what if I win?' _She prayed.

Then thoughts poured out of her head causing her stomach to lurch. Soon feeling her eyelids grow heavy, she closed them and all her thoughts would have to wait. Now was a time to sleep and get enough rest for her battle in the afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5: The Gym Battle

**Here's Chapter 5! Hope you enjoy it and no I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**

**8:30am-the woods**

The sunlight filtered through the trees. It was a gorgeous day and two pokemon ran about in the forest. One was a Zigzagoon and the other was a Pikachu. Both had been friends for a few days now. The leaves rustled underneath them and they raced each other carelessly. No trainers were ever out this far in the woods especially in the morning surrounded by bug pokemon.

Pikachu tackled Zigzagoon to the ground and both started wrestling. Suddenly a twig cracked on the ground alerting both creatures. Zigzagoon pushed itself off of Pikachu and watched as a shadow moved across the ground. There appreared a boy with light brown hair but dark eyes. Both pokemon met the dark eyes and shuddered.

"Go! Pokeball!" The boy shouted and the ball flew after them. Pikachu jumped, ducked and sprinted as far as it could. Looking back it saw its friend had been caught. The yellow mouse looked back with sad eyes. Its friend was strong but had been out of breath and weaker. Pikachu couldn't bear watching the pokeball be hooked on the trainers belt and fled.

**On the other side of the woods....**

Winter yawned loudly. She'd only gotten to sleep for about 2 hours. Which in her case seemed only like 5 minutes. 'Sweet dreams' as some called them had eluded her in the early morning. Liz manged to get about an hour and a half. Treecko was still sleeping when she checked on him up in the tree.

"Come on Treecko...time to get up..." She yawned and scrambled back down the tree trunk.

"Winter...we got company..." Liz pointed to a boy strutting through the bushes and over the roots. He came to a stop only 3 feet away from the burnt out fire. Liz looked from Winter to the boy. "What can we help you with?" She asked.

The other trainer pointed to Liz's belt. "Let me see your pokemon." He said quietly.

Liz, in no mood for a fight, obeyed reluctantly. Opening all her pokeballs she showcased her team of 3. Seel, Bulbasaur and Vulpix. The boy shook his head and next pointed to Winter. "Yours?"

Winter glanced at her belt and whistled shrilly to Treecko. The green gecko quickly appeared in front of its trainer. Amanda released her other two pokemon. Torchic and Taillow.

At the sight of Torchic, the light brown haired boy's eyes widened. He stared at Torchic and wouldn't advert his gaze. Winter stepped in front of the fire chick. "Can we help you in any other way?" She asked watching his eyes move up to her blue ones.

"No...but can I ask you where you found that Torchic?" He asked.

"In Rustboro...why?" Liz asked suspiciously. Winter shushed her.

"Because I had a Torchic that I lost....but I didn't lose it in Rustboro..." He stated narrowing his eyes as the orange bird pokemon.

Winter picked up Torchic and stroked it softly. "Return." She whispered and Taillow returned as well. Treecko hopped onto her shoulder playing with the blonde strands of hair.

The boy sighed and looked behind him. The he glanced at Winter. "I know you...you're Winter Rose from Littleroot Town! The dreamer, hmph...good luck trying to beat anybody with that pathetic team. No offense but if you want to win gym battles you're going to have to get a full team and train nonstop! By the way the name's Anthony."

Winter sighed and glanced at Liz. "Okay...where should I start?"

Anthony glanced at Treecko. "You're starter seems to be in pretty good shape, pretty strong for where you are..." He checked his watch. "I'd say start by getting a full team. You have a flying, fire and grass type now you need either an electric, psychic or something and definantly get a water type!" Anthony paused once again and looked around. "I have to go have my match with Roxanne...see ya!" He hurried away.

Winter stared after him with a confused look. "What the heck was that for?" She asked turning to Liz who was extremely bored by now.

"I truthfully can say that I have no idea...but hurry and figure it out because you have a match with that gym leader too ya know!"

**9:00am-The Gym**

There were few people in the stands at the gym. No one was interested in seeing these kinds of matches. Everyone wanted to see the Pokemon League or Contests or something exciting like that. Roxanne sighed and faced the wall. She'd already beaten two boy trainers armed with bug pokemon. One even tried to face her with a freaking Cascoon! The other had cried over a simple attack made by her Geodude. '_Give me a break already!' _

The doors to the gym swung open and a trainer with light brown hair but dark, very dark eyes walked in. He walked in glancing at the walls in they gym. He walked slowly almost hesitantly as if debating on battling. "Are you here to battle or what?" Roxanne blurted out quickly covering her mouth with her hands.

"Yes...I'm here to battle but I have one question..."

"Well...what is it?"

"How do you react to losing?" Anthony sent out a huge water serpent called Gyarados and watched it bare its fans.

Roxanne backed away and threw out her pokeball. Geodude went out bravely against the water type. Still the odds were poor for Roxanne. Within minutes her pokemon were knocked out by only three powerful water attacks. All went out in one hit.

Anthony grinned happily at his victory but could only smirk has his opponent's loss. Still grinning he strutted forward and swiped the badge out of the gym leaders hands. Turning on his heel, he strutted out the doors and into the sunshine.

Now outside, he cheered for his win. It was a powerful feeling inside of him. Still he felt that he beat worthless rock pokemon. Cheap attacks were used. Anthony shook his head. "No...I won fair and square!" He assured himself and glanced down the road. A girl with blonde hair was walking towards the gym with another girl who had brown hair. A Marill was bouncing happily beside the blonde haired girl.

"Hi Anthony! Look! I got my water type...Marill..."

Anthony looked at them without interest. He knew better than to cross paths with Liz though so he acted surprised. Liz glared at him seeing through his act. "Now can you please excuse me as I need to get through and on to Dewford Town..." He growled and pushed through the two girls. Liz stuck out her foot and smiled as Anthony tripped and landed face first. She quickly strode past him and into the gym. Winter shrugged at him and followed her friend with Marill at her heels.

"Stupid girls!" He shouted and continued on course glaring back over his shoulder.

Winter rubbed her eyes as she came in contact with the bright arena lights. Roxanne was just walking in as they glanced around the gym area in awe. Rocks were jutting out from the walls and stones lined a pathway to the battle field. Winter took a deep breath and nervously watched her opponent climb into the red corner. Winter looked at Liz for support. She gave her a thumbs up sign and motioned her friend to go to the blue corner.

**The Battle-**

Roxanne had assured Winter that all her pokemon were rock types. Winter still nervous sighed and threw out her pokeball. "Go! Marill!" She bit her lower lip as Roxanne threw her pokeball. Graveler appeared. It was bulky, had four arms and glared at Marill who shrunk back.

Graveler started out the battle with a roll out attack. Winter glanced at Marill. "Use your bubblebeam!" She commanded and watched as the bubbles exploded onto the rock type stalling him for a moment. "Now finish it off with a water gun!" Winter watched as Graveler collapsed under the two water attacks. Winter had been training Marill all day preparing for her gym match.

Roxanne recalled Graveler and threw another pokeball. Geodude appeared glaring at the blue water mouse. "Geodude! Use your mud shot!" Roxanne commanded. Winter once again bit her lip but battled on. Marill slid through the mud and shot out various water attacks. Geodude couldn't keep up with the speeding Marill and made itself dizzy. "Iron tail now!" The attack knocked Geodude to the ground.

It fainted also because of Marill. Roxanne returned her Geoduded and threw out her last pokeball. Nosepass appeared in a puff of white light. Marill watched the huge rock pokemon appear. Roxanne ordered it to attack. Rocks surrounded Marill and squashed it in between them. Marill flew to the ground. Nosepass attacked again and Marill bounced off the ground into Nosepass' hard head. Roxanne laughed at Marill's feeble attempt to knock out her last pokemon.

Liz glanced at Winter. She was focusing on the Nosepass. Searching for a weakness she guessed. Soon Winter commanded Marill to use a bubblebeam on Nosepass' underside. Roxanne shook her head giggling. Marill was knocked out with one last rock tomb.

Returning Marill, Winter thought about using Torchic but decided against it. The fire could have burnt it, but she thought it would only prevent an attack. "Treecko! Let's win this!" She threw the pokeball and the green pokemon zipped around the field causing Nosepass to get confused. Winter looked at a confused Liz and shrugged. "Treecko! Use your bullet seed on the underside!"

Treecko quickly slid on the ground under Roxanne's pokemon and attacked. Nosepass fell on its side. Treecko attacked again with absorb and Nosepass was out. Roxanne stared in shock.

**10:00-On the road**

Winter walked along the pathway admiring her badge. Treecko raced with Bulbasaur around her and Liz. She'd beat Roxanne somewhat easily. Liz had been real proud of her and she'd been real proud of her pokemon. All the training had paid off. It wasn't bad for her first gym battle. Liz leaned against a tree panting. They'd been walking for at least 45 minutes. "Can we take a break? Please?" She pleaded. Winter nodded and both trainers collapsed in the grass.

They released their pokemon. Winter threw 3 pokeballs. Marill, Taillow, and Torchic appeared. Treecko was already out of his pokeball. Liz threw two more pokeballs. Seel and Vulpix came out and joined up with Bulbasaur.

As they were relaxing, Winter and Liz fell asleep. Each was exhausted from their lack of sleep. Both trainers were in a deep sleep. Winter clutched her badge tightly before totally drifting off.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Girl

**Here's Chapter 6! I do not own pokemon!!!**

* * *

**Midnight-On the road**

Treecko's ears perked up. The wind was whistling softly through the trees. Taillow laid beside him and on his other side was Torchic. Marill was above him. Sitting up he stole a glance at his trainer. Winter was sleeping deeply and snoring quietly. Liz was rolled on her back with her arms and legs sprawled out. Treecko rubbed his eyes. He could've sworn he saw a dragon looking thing walking on two legs and a fire was lit behind it.

"What are you doing Treecko?" Winter yawned. She had heard her pokemon sit up and look around. Suddenly the bushes behind them rustled and a flame appeared behind a shadow.

"What's going on?" Liz asked sitting up and stretching.

Winter hushed her friend and stood up making an attempt to approach the shadow. Their fire had few sparks in it so it was hard to see what was in front of you. "Torchic...light up the fire again..." Winter whispered. Her orange fire pokemon nodded and sent out a burst of flames on the wood. The fire cracked and the figure darted right into Treecko.

"Winter! Look...it's a pokemon!" Liz said.

Treecko shoved the other pokemon off of itself and stood up straight. Winter pulled out her pokedex. "What is that?"

_That is a Charmander. It has a flame on the tip of its tail and can produce a great amount of fire power_

Liz shrugged and glanced over the bushes from which the Charmander had come from. Winter looked with her friend and they saw another camp fire. "Let's go look!" Liz suggested and started over the shrubs. Winter stood between the bush and the fire hesitant on going.

"Okay." She called the Charmander and Treecko but only her pokemon came.

"Come on Charmander." Liz gently coaxed. The fire pokemon refused once more.

Both girls faced each other and shrugged. Then, off in the distance beyond the bushes, a voice split the scilence. "Blaze! Blaze come here!"

Winter and Liz eyed each other curiously and then stared at the Charmander. At the name 'Blaze' it seemed joyous to go and dashed off without them. Treecko glared at the fire type loathingly. Winter sighed and motioned for him to come and returned the other pokemon.

**12:15am-across the woods**

Winter broke through the shrubs first and was met with the glow of a fire. It was brightly lit and a girl her age sat on a rock looking over four pokeballs. Liz pushed through the shrubs but accidentally shoved Winter forward. Both girls collided with the earth in front of the fire. Charmander and Treecko laughed at their situation. The girl on the rock jumped up surprised by the unexpected guests.

"Oh! Hello...you startled me for a minute..." The girl's hand was pressed against her heaving chest. Clearly embarassed about being frightened she plopped back down on the rock a hint of red on her face.

"Hello. I'm Winter Rose and this is my friend Elizabeth but Liz for short..." Winter glanced at the Charmander who bounded forward. "Ah yes-um-we found this Charmander in our camp. Does it belong to you?" She stammered for a minute after getting a look at the trainer.

She had blonde hair also, slightly tanned skin, deep blue eyes, was a few inches taller and had collected 3 badges already. Herself had only managed to get 1 so far. The clothes were worn by time. Her jeans had holes in the knees, and were a faded blue. The t-shirt was fading and the jacket had tiny holes in it. The sneakers were dreadfully dusty and dirt glanced at her own jeans and t-shirt. The white sneakers clearly weren't as dirty.

The girl stood from the rock and held out her hand. "Uh...I'm Amanda...sorry for being so rude but I wasn't expecting two trainers to come through the bushes." The Charmander rubbed its head against her leg. "Oh! This is my starter pokemon Blaze a Charmander."

Amanda smiled at Treecko. "Is that your first pokemon?" She asked. Winter nodded and smiled at Treecko. Liz noticed that Amanda had a different pokedex than Winter.

"You're from Kanto Region too aren't you?" Liz asked. Amanda nodded at the question.

"Yes. I come from Pallet Town in Kanto and was sent here on my own journey for my professor." Amanda said and set Blaze on her lap stroking his head. Blaze relaxed a little and closed his eyes.

Winter yawned and tried to surpress it with a cough. Amanda smiled at her and motioned both to sit on the other two rocks. The fire was producing enough heat for all three of them. All three girls started comparing stories and Liz told how Winter had earned her first badge from Roxanne. Amanda nodded interested and explained her battle stratagey for each of her three battles. Liz explained she was training for contests but wouldn't enter one yet. Amanda persuaded her to enter saying how much fun it could be. Liz shrugged and changed the subject.

"Treecko get back here!" Winter suddenly rose from the log and chased after it.

"Uh...Winter...Treecko's over here..." Liz pointed.

Winter turned around. Deep purple circles were forming around her eyes. She rubbed them harder and looked back to where she saw the flash of green. "But there was something there! I know there was!"

Amanda rose and walked over and stepped over a few bushes and reappeared with a small, cowering Treecko. It was younger than Winter's and weaker. Amanda stroked its head and spoke softly to it. "You're okay. Don't worry none of us are going to hurt you..." She talked to it.

"Well that's a bit weird isn't it...usually trainers don't see Treecko in the wild..." Liz stated.

Amanda shrugged and soon the Treecko didn't feel like leaving. Winter watched how she was so good with the wild pokemon and how the wild Treecko didn't mind her. Pretty soon Amanda threw a pokeball and captured the green pokemon. Winter's Treecko was bored once more and felt like sleeping. Winter smiled softly at it and nodded. She returned it to its pokeball. Amanda noticed the tiredness in Winter's face and pulled out an extra blanket. "Here, sleep on this for tonight..." She said.

**7:30am-Petalburgh Woods**

Winter walked slowly watching for bug pokemon. Amanda was far ahead while Liz was behind her even more cautious than herself. "Hey! Amanda!" She shouted. Amanda turned with Blaze.

"Yeah?"

"Are we almost out yet?"

"No but we might be here awhile."

"Why?"

"Uh...guys are bug pokemon supposed to be dangerous?" Liz cut in.

"I don't think so, why?" Winter asked turning.

"Because of that!" Amanda pointed ahead.

Dustox and Wurmple were all together in one big pit. They seemed to be glaring angrilly up at the three girls. Soon the Dustox hovered out of their so called nest and floated just above them. Blaze in a rush to protect its trainer began blasting away scaring off the bug pokemon. Liz ran up releasing Vulpix. The fire fox copied the Charmander and began scorching the Wurmple.

Soon the pit was full again with exhausted pokemon. Amanda jumped over the pit. Liz followed. Winter was unsure of crossing but jumped nonetheless. She then ran to catch up to her friends. The forest was coming to an end as they reached daylight opposed to the darkness from the trees. "Now how do we get to Dewford Town?" Liz asked looking around.

Nothing was around except a cottage and a beach. Few people were around. Amanda studied each person carefully as if she was searching for one. "We have to look for Mr. Briney...he lets me use his boat to get to Dewford and Slateport City."

Winter looked everywhere she could even in the cottage. Blaze was behind her staring at the sky watching scattered bird pokemon fly around. Winter turned and came face to face with an old man. A Wingull perched on his shoulder. "Ah!" She fell back startled. Amanda walked over happily.

"Hello Mr. Briney! I was wondering if you could take us to Dewford Town. It would mean a lot to me and my friends." She smiled politely and her eyes wandered to his Wingull. "Oh! How is Peecko. It looks stronger than last time I saw it." She reached out to pet it. The creature's head tilted sideways for her to scratch it.

Mr. Briney smiled at Amanda and nodded. "Of course! Of course! I would be glad to ferry your friends over to Dewford...Peecko has been getting stronger and has few attacks to defend itself and me."

All three girls nodded and they climbed onto the boat that Mr. Briney kept outside his cottage. The churning waves swelled under them. Winter gazed out to sea as the motor started and they set sail.


	7. Chapter 7:The Island Town

**Thanks for the reviews. Chapter 7 is up! Enjoy!! I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

**8:30am-on the docks**

Winter sighed at the smell of the ocean. Treecko was sitting on her head as they walked along the dock. Mr. Briney was loading a gas tank into the deck of his small boat. Liz walked up next to her. Bulbasaur placed its vines into the water retreating quickly. The water was ice cold. Amanda smiled at her new friends and laughed as Treecko attempted to dive into the water. Blaze trotted around the deck waiting until Mr. Briney called them onto the boat. Soon they'd set sail for Dewford.

"I'm just about ready girls!" They heard Mr. Briney call from below deck of his small boat.

"Okay!" Liz shouted back. All three were staring out to sea. Fishers were out on the beach. Winter waved to them absentmindedly.

"Hello ladies!" All three turned to see Raymond walking towards them.

"Oh great! Here comes Winter's husband!" Liz faked a smile. Winter nudged her in the stomach as Raymond smiled at them.

"Hey Raymond!" Winter waved slightly and shot Liz an evil look. Amanda giggled at both of them.

Raymond's eyes shot to hers. "Oh! May I ask who you are?" He extended his hand.

"Um...Amanda hi....you must be Raymond!" She smiled at him.

Raymond started talking to Winter about her recent gym battle. Liz kept making gaging noises. Amanda was holding Blaze in her arms. Another figure approached them. His dark eyes gave him away. Anthony stalked towards them glaring at Winter but only staring at Liz. Amanda glanced from Raymond and Winter to Anthony and Liz. She muffled her amusement and turned away helping Mr. Briney.

**9:30am-on the high seas**

Winter leaned over the side of the boat splashing water at Liz. Liz was sitting next to Anthony. "Oh la la, Liz!" She mocked a flash of revenge in her eyes. They had invited the guys for a ride in the boat. Raymond needed his next badge and Anthony had wandered endlessly searching for a ride. Finally, as if last resort, he turned to Winter and Liz. Raymond didn't miss a beat accepting the offer.

Winter sighed as Raymond inched his hand forward. Abruptly she heard Liz gasp slightly. Amanda stood against the cabin where the captin drove. (aka: Mr. Briney)

"So...how long have you all known each other?" Amanda asked.

"Not very long..." Anthony muttered clearly annoyed.

_'sheesh'_ Amanda thought but changed her irritated expression. "Um...okay...what about you guys and Raymond?"

"A week or so..." Winter answered confirming it with Raymond. He nodded his response.

Amanda turned around and walked to the back of the small boat. Clearly something was going on between Winter and Raymond. Anthony seemed to try and steer clear of them all. "Very, very interesting." She spoke to the waves bouncing them along. Swimmers sat bobbing in the water. "I really don't understand their positions but oh well." She stared out to the waves. Kanto was much different and she realized that she missed it.

Liz moved behind her. Amanda didn't hear or see her. It was like she just appeared there. "So watcha ya doin?" She asked sitting up on the railing.

Amanda shrugged. "Is something going on with Anthony?" She had wanted to get the subject off of her to Liz.

"What?! Ew....no way!" Liz answered defensively but Amanda caught her cheeks blushing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Positive nothing is going on between us!"

Amanda smirked and turned back to the ocean. A little island could be seen in the distance. "Look! There's Dewford Town!" She pointed to the roofs of houses crowded together on the small island. Mr. Briney steered the boat into a open dock and the trainers stepped onto the pier.

"This is it!?" They turned to see Anthony folding his arms.

"What did you expect?" Liz shot back.

Winter and Amanda backed out of the argument. Raymond joined them. Liz and Anthony glared at each other. Soon the boy turned in anger and tried to march past. Liz blocked him off.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" He ordered.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

He grabbed Liz's shoulder and pushed past. Liz growled softly under her breath. Her fists balled up in anger. Finally she grabbed his shirt collar and shoved him into the icy water below. Anthony struggled to climb back up. The waves soon tossed him up against Mr. Briney's boat. he stumbled back onto that and stared after the group of trainers.

**10:45am-Dewford Town**

Winter paced the small island town thinking. How was she going to defeat _this_ gym leader? Why did Liz get so devensive at what Anthony said, and why did Amanda study all of them on the boat? The questions surrounded her mind for a brief second before Treecko darted from her side.

"Treecko! Where are you going?" She asked staring after him.

"Don't worry Winter...he'll be fine..." Mr. Briney grunted after heaving a package onto his boat's deck.

Winter turned to stare at him. "But what if-"

"Treecko can't possibly find trouble on this little island! There's basically only a few fisherman where he's going."

Winter shrugged and stared after him. Only then did she remember Liz had taken off that way.

She started walking along the sand leaving footprints. The sand got caught on the bottoms of her jeans and inside of her shoes. Winter didn't notice and stared out into the ocean. Something hard knocked her down abruptly. "Ow!" She held her hands out behind her back to catch herself.

"Sorry! Are you okay?" The voice belonged to a man not much older than 17 or 18. Winter looked up at the face blocking out the sun leaned over her.

"Uh...yeah...I think..." She stammered.

"Good. By the way my name's Brady...I'm well...no other way to put it I guess." He looked down at Winter again. "I'm the gym leader and you don't look like you're from around here."

Brady held out his hand to help Winter up. "No I'm not. I'm from Littleroot Town. My name is Winter Rose." At that instant Treecko popped up from behind Brady's shoulder. "Treecko!"

Brady laughed. "I found him in the water just off of the shore here. He was either doing a new swim routine or drowning."

"Ha, Ha...very funny..." Winter smiled. "Thank you for helping him. He's my first friend here and I first champ. He helped me win my first gym bade!"

She flashed the badge at Brady. He smiled. "Cool. Good for you. Oh, yeah! Some girl was down there. Treecko seemed to know her. Brown hair, your height."

"Liz!" Winter set Treecko down in the sand. "Thanks! Nice to meet you and I'll see you sometime later!" She waved and started jogging to the shore and looked around.

Sure enough Liz was sitting against a rock holding her knees to her chest watching the swimmers and water pokemon.

"Hey."

"Hi." Liz greeted not looking away.

"I have a question."

"What?"

"Why did you get so defensive when Anthony said it wasn't much? I mean about the town."

"Oh, that. Well, when I first left from Kanto I took a ferry and ended up here. Immediately I loved this town. It was so quiet and peaceful like Pallet town. I felt like I was back home. When Anthony said that if felt insulting. This was the place my first friends from here lived. I guess I shouldn't have shoved him into the water but it felt good." Liz paused and looked at her friend.

"Go on." Winter prodded.

"Actually it felt fun!"

Winter laughed and Liz joined in. Treecko was sitting on Liz's lap smirking.

"I'm glad you felt that way about it!"

Both girls turned to see Anthony standing in front of them looking cross.

"Uh...um...I-I...." Liz frantically tried to make up a lie. Winter bit her lower lip.

"Okay, if it makes you happier I'm sorry! I just expected more out of this town seeing how Brady's here with awesome fighting types." He stared down at Liz. "Still mad right?"

Liz shook her head. "No. I'm sorry that I pushed you into the water but I was so mad. Sorry."

Winter glanced back and forth from Anthony's cold stare to Liz's observant glance.

"Can we just all be friends?" She asked.

Both Liz and Anthony nodded. Winter smiled and rose brushing her clothes off. All the sand fell like a waterfall. She waved bye to Liz and Anthony. Then she walked into the Pokemon Center. Treecko followed.

It was only 11:05am but she felt exhausted. Nurse Joy had already booked them a room. Winter trugged up the stairs and opened the bedroom door to see Amanda laying on the top bunk of the left bunk bed and Raymond on the lower bunk. "Hey guys." She waved half-heartedly and collapsed on the bottom bunk of the other bed.

"Rough morning?" Raymond asked casually as he checked his pokeballs. Winter glared at him.

"Yes...Treecko ran off, I literally ran into the gym leader, Brady, and Liz and Anthony made up while I was being peace keeper!" Winter grumbled.

"We know. He came in here wondering where you were and apologized to Raymond and me." Amanda smiled flipping through a magazine.

Winter sighed and stared at the underside of the mattress above. Treecko laid beside her yawning. Winter stroked him and quietly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: 2nd Gym

**Here's chapter 8! I don't own pokemon!

* * *

**

**10:00pm-Dewford Town**

The ocean breeze howled against the pokemon center's walls. A group of rowdy teens had managed to organize a beach party or something. Winter pulled her pillow over her head. She had been resting all day, planing, organizing. She was going to face Brady in the morning though she knew she would lose. It was easier said than done. Amanda, Liz, Raymond and Anthony had abandoned her to join the other teens on this small island. Of course Liz had remembered everyone. It wouldn't even surprise her if Raymond and Anthony came back stoned or high...or something like that. The music and noise got louder and louder. Finally deafeated Winter sat up.

Her pokemon were in their pokeballs on the nightstand. Liz's were next to hers. She grabbed them and stormed out of the room furious. Her friends knew how important it was for her to win this battle, everyone knew she wanted to get some credit back home. "Ugh!" Winter groaned as she saw the huge bonfire.

"How does anyone on this island get _any_ sleep!?" She stomped down the stairs.

She walked to the doors without glancing at Nurse Joy. The doors pushed open letting the breeze blow her hair. The waves roared as they crashed against the shore. Winter didn't acknowlege the partiers and went past them. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey-hiccup-I've seen you before! Why-hiccup-don't you-hiccup-join us?" A boy a few years older than her asked.

Winter cringed away and glanced at the now forming circle. "I can't...I have to go..." She backed up even more.

"Aw, come on!" He stared at her. His eyes were all lopsided and looked out of control. His breath was hot on her skin as he talked. She knew he was drunk.

"No! I can't...get off!" She meant to yank her arm out of his grip but lost her footing in the sand.

The boy caught her. Winter quickly stumbled away from him. "Leave her alone!" Winter looked for the source of the voice and saw Raymond standing not too far away.

"Fine...whatever..." The other guy mumbled and stalked off clearly irritated but he didn't feel like getting into a fight.

"You didn't have to do that! It was under control!" Winter defended herself.

"Sure, whatever. Look, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just fine, in a way."

"In a way?"

"I got scared. There, I admitted it!" Winter scowled.

Raymond shrugged his shoulders. "Where were you going anyway?"

Winter didn't answer at first. She looked around for a minute then back at him. He had been watching her the whole time. "I was going out to train a little."

"Oh."

"Do you want to come with me?" She asked looking hopeful.

Raymond looked out into the sea of people only a few meters away. "Alright. I guess I could come!" He smiled.

Winter smiled back and set off for a secluded area where no one from the party would be. She walked in front of Raymond until she felt him beside her. Winter sighed quietly and kicked at the sand. Soon they passed a house and saw a cave. "In here!" Winter called over he shoulder and walked inside.

It was dark with little light but Raymond quickly detatched a pokeball. A small yellow creature appeared. "_Pika_" The flash attack lit the whole cave up.

"Awesome!" She ran over to the corner where another door awaited to be discovered. Raymond followed behind and walked through the dark hole. He reappeared next to Winter and watched her bend over a few rocks.

"Look at this!" She held out a stone that had smooth edges.

"An Everstone..." He examined it briefly and then turned it over to Winter.

She tucked it inside her jeans pocket and walked away skipping lightly. Raymond stared after her and shook his head with a sly grin.

"Hey look over here!" She pulled away a few rocks. Underneath three stones with glittering. "A firestone, thunderstone and waterstone."

She gripped the firestone tightly. "Here, which one do you want?" Winter asked holding out the three stones.

"Uh...you pick first..." He waited patiently while she debated over the outcomes.

Finally Winter tucked the firestone in her pocket with the everstone. Raymond had two choices: water or thunder. He held his finger over the waterstone. Winter went to hand it to him but he shook his head and took the thunderstone. "Okay." Winter shrugged and placed the other stone back where she had found it. "We'll leave this one here for another trainer."

Raymond agreed and turned on his heel. Winter followed a step behind until they reached the mouth of the cave. "So much for training." Raymond laughed. The blonde haired girl shrugged and stepped out into the darkness.

"It wasn't _that_ important. I mean it was still fun." She muttered.

"Right, whatever..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know you wanted to train for Brady's match in the morning. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Winter, facing Brady means a lot because it proves something for you don't try to hide it."

Raymond had made his comebacks sound calm and secure. Winter huffed in defiance. Was it that obvious that she wanted to show up May so badly! So bad that she was mixing up her priorities: beating May first _then _dealing with friends and family?

"I'm sorry."

"For what? I'm just saying you're so crazy about beating all these gyms you've drained the fun out of it."

"That's exactly what I'm sorry for. I didn't realize I was making everything dull because of my obsessive want."

Raymond smirked. "Just don't beat yourself up over it...how'd we get into this argument anyway?"

"No idea."

"Huh...interesting..."

"What?"

"How easily time flys when I'm with you." He pointed at his watch. It was already 11:00pm.

**6:55-Pokemon Center**

Winter rose from her bed noislessly. Treecko was curled into a ball on the one corner. Raymond had brought her back at a quarter after 11 and she'd quickly fallen asleep. Her match with Brady would soon be starting.

"Ugh! I still have no idea what I'm going to do!" She rubbed her head. The words had only escaped as a whisper but had woken up Liz and Amanda.

"You really shouldn't worry that much about it. You're going to do great!" Amanda yawned trying to comfort her worrying friend.

Raymond once again rolled his eyes. "You're doing it again..." He muttered. Winter scowled at him but turned her attention to outisde. The gym was a very short walk away.

"I have to go..." She hopped down. Treecko obediantly followed his trainer and they exited the pokemon center.

Treecko happily ran circles around its trainer. The sand kicked up around him making him look like a moving sand creature. He continued this until Winter gripped the gym door handle. Her hand was trembling and her knuckles white. Treecko prodded her by nudging her hand forward. Winter sighed and pushed open the door to an amazing sight.

**Battle-**

Winter was in the challengers corner. She didn't remember how she'd gotten this far. The fear and temptation to run was so great it even surprised her. Brady had released his Machop first. Winter had called on Taillow.

"Cross chop!" Brady yelled.

"Wing attack!" Winter called.

The last thing she remembered was walking in and seeing the huge maze set before her. For some it was known by heart and to others it was a great surprise. The huge arena was in the middle with Brady waiting patiently. Treecko had nudged her hand and they had gotten through the maze easily and met an enthusiastic gym leader.

"Machop hang on!"

"Taillow! Finish it with peck!" The last flying move had finished off Machop. Brady, however, was already prepared with another pokeball. The switch was fast and a brown pudgy fighting pokemon appeared. It's expression clearly frustrated and it had meaty hands inside black boxing gloves.

"Makuhita! Use arm thrust!" Brady commanded.

"Taillow dodge it!" Winter pointed into the sky.

That was how she'd gotten into this battle early and, so far, she was doing pretty good. "Taillow use your double team!" Winter called. Now there were multiple bird pokemon hovering in the air. Makuhita was clearly even more frusterated now.

"Don't give up! Use your body slam!"

Winter bit her lip hoping the fighting pokemon didn't find the real Taillow. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Use your wing attack now!"

All the birds flew down like darts at Makuhita but most disappeared. "Behind you!" Brady warned but it was too late. Taillow had already slammed, hard, into the back of Makuhita's head. The pudgy pokemon staggered around clearly dazed.

"Tackle it now!" Winter commanded. The black bird hit the back of Makuhita's head again and it fell knocked out.

Brady sent out his last pokemon Meditite. The blue and white pokemon looked like a guru in some ways. Winter wouldn't let her guard down though. "Taillow! Return, you've done enough!" She held out her pokeball but the little bird refused and dodged the red beam. "Okay...then use peck attack!"

Meditite was weaker than the other two, so it didn't take much force to bring it down. Within the 5th attack from Taillow it went down.

Brady sighed and then smiled. "I admit it feels strange losing. Good luck in future battles Winter and here!" He handed over her second badge.

**8:00am-On the Sea**

Amanda leaned back against the railing of Mr. Briney's boat. He'd been generous enough again to let them hitch a ride to Slateport City. Then they could just circle back to Petalburgh through the next two cities. She'd planned it all out. Winter needed her third gym badge and that required going to Slateport. She absenmindedly stroked her Charmander while thinking.

"Hey."

Amanda straightened up and stared into Winter's curious eyes startled.

"Oh, hey! I was just thinking about our route to get your third gym badge." She spoke softly. The other trainers were spread out on the deck curlled up into balls. Raymond was the closest one to them.

Winter plopped down next to her and patted Blaze. Treecko was curled up on her knapsack sleeping. "Cool...I couldn't help but notice you were up..." Winter smiled cautiously. Amanda didn't seem to mind.

"I see you're going to be a worthy opponent for the Pokemon League if you keep this up." Amanda pointed to Winter's two badges.

Winter nodded. It was all she'd dreamed about. Beating every challenge, showing up May, and bringing back glory to her small hometown. Of course it would take some time and work but she knew she could do it. Amanda understood Winter knew that. She'd beaten all of her own gyms, but never tried for the championship. Her only excuse was 'I wasn't good enough'.

"Pretty soon I'll be better than May!" Winter pointed out.

"You still need ribbons though."

"True, but I'll get them some way!"

"That's right..." She paused yawning slightly, "we'd better get to sleep or else we won't want to get up!" Amanda laughed and slumped down further until she was laying on the wooden deck. Winter nodded and tiptoed back over to her spot.

"Night Treecko." Winter whispered and curled up into a ball clutching her badges while she slept.


	9. Chapter 9: Slateport City

**Chapter 9 is here and no I don't own anything Pokemon!

* * *

**

**7:45am-Slateport City**

"Stupid girls!" Anthony growled under his breath. They'd just reached Slateport about 5 minutes ago and they were off at the beach. He did admit the girls surrounding them did look hot. "Ugh..." He rubbed his head. Raymond was rubbing off on him. Checking his pokeballs he exited the Pokemon Center. It was time to remind them why they were here. Winter needed to train and it was the only way to the next city.

"Thanks for letting me stay." He grumbled trying to be polite.

Nurse Joy nodded her head slightly and turned back to her work. Anthony stalked off towards the beach. Hopefully Raymond wasn't joining their little beach thing. No drinks would be here so Raymond wouldn't hang around _that_ long.

"Hey Anthony!"

He turned his head to look down the path towards the beach. Winter was waving for him to join them. "Come on Anthony!" She called over the enthusiastic cries of teenage girls running past her.

"Not now."

"Please..." She whimpered. Liz was at her side now.

He watched them and sighed. "Fine..."

Winter and Liz smiled at him while Raymond dumped a handful of water on Winter's head. "You better get back here!" Winter threatened and tore off after the dark haired boy.

Anthony slowly wandered down to Liz. She nudged him in his side and ran to where the stuff was. He followed grudgingly, muttering under his breath. "This is so idiotic! I can't believe you would talk me into this."

Liz ignored him. She had plenty of time to annoy him later, why not just enjoy the day? "Just relax! Sit, relax, have fun." With that she pushed him into a sitting position and ran away to catch up to Winter and Raymond. Then he noticed Amanda wasn't anywhere around. Looking out to the ocean, he saw her laying on the back of a Lapras. Her Charmander was right beside her.

Folding his arms now, Anthony tried to relax but something kept nudging the back of his mind. Why was he so obsessed over leaving? What was here that made him look past the gorgeous beach and scenery? "I'll find out. Sooner or later." He sighed and managed to watch other trainers run in the sand with their pokemon.

"Hey, is this your friend?" Anthony looked up to see a man about 18 years old drop Raymond in the sand.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"He was getting on my nerves!" The 18 year old growled. Anthony glared.

"You have no right to bully him," Winter had spoken up, "he was only trying to protect me." She finished it off quietly. Raymond groaned. He sat up and glared at the young man.

"Don't." Anthony pushed Raymond back down. "He's not worth it."

"But, he...he...ugh!" Raymond sighed and glanced at Winter. She didn't look hurt or in pain.

Treecko appeared on Winter's shoulder. It had manged to gain a few friends. Suddenly it saw it's trainer and her friends all glaring at the 18 year old. Treecko jumped over and landed gracefully on his head. It started whipping the young man's face with its tail. Treecko heard the laughter of Winter and the others. It continued until Winter finally called it off. "Enough Treecko, he's learned his lesson." She struggled to hold onto the green pokemon.

"Don't worry, this isn't over! I'll be back!" The young man vowed and trekked across the sand with a reddened face.

Anthony thought back. Oh yeah, the people. They didn't exactally fit in with the city, especially jerks like that guy. "Who was he anyway?" Anthony asked.

"Some jockhead called Zeke or something. Weird name...weird dude." Raymond replied rubbing his wrist. Anthony noticed the slight cut. Now they definately needed to get out of here, no more distractions. They'd only been here all of 2 hours and already someone was making an oath to track them down!

"Okay, my plan is to get out of here to the next city as fast as possible." Liz suggested coming up from behind. "I saw and heard the whole thing. That guy has problems and whose to say he _won't _come after us?" Liz explained. Anthony and Winter agreed with her.

"Wait, hold on a minute! This would be a great chance for Winter to enter a contest! We can't just bail because some guy has it in for us!"Raymond protested. Amanda walked up at that moment. Her skin looked a tone darker. "Plus we have her on our side!" Raymond showcased Amanda.

"Am I missing something?" Amanda asked clearly puzzled. Blaze was spurting small flames from its mouth.

"Oh, nothing much. Just that some guy totally has it in for us." Anthony spoke in a low tone. He didn't want Amanda, the strongest of them, to go nuts too. "Liz, Winter and I suggested we hit the road as soon as possible, Raymond on the other hand has decided we stay."

Amanda shrugged. She wasn't much for fighting. "Let's just calm down. I bet if he does decide to come after us, he won't do it in the daytime...so let's stay the night and leave in the morning." Amanda picked up Blaze. "Besides...look...he's over there now." Every turned and saw Zeke laying in the sand with an older girl, maybe 17 years old.

"Ewww....let's get out of here!" Winter tugged on Liz's arm. She grabbed the towels, and bags. Raymond rolled his eyes. When it came to mushy, Winter was outta there. Winter didn't handle mushy too well.

**12:00pm-Slateport City's contest hall**

Amanda opened the doors to the contest hall. She easily entered one without much trouble. Winter stalled all the way there. "Guys, seriously! I can't do it...not yet!" Winter clutched tightly to the doorframe. Amanda moved Raymond and Liz out of the way.

"Do you want to watch me first?" Amanda asked.

"I-I guess so." Winter mumbled embarrassed now.

The group had dropped everything off at their rooms in the pokemon center and had decided upon entering a contest. It was supposed to be Winter's first one...but....

"I'm sorry dear, but you aren't qualified for these ranks of contests." The receptionist said. Winter was half relieved and half broken hearted. She really did want to be in a contest, but she had barely prepared for one. Amanda shrugged.

"Sorry."

"That's okay." Winter replied and sighed. "I'll just keep waiting for next time."

"Yeah, if you're not chicken like before!" Raymond mumbled. Winter turned around and landed her fist in his upper arm. "Ow! Jeeze!"

Amanda rolled her eyes. She would have to leave to compete in the contest anyways. She waved farewell for now and exited. The rest of the group watched her leave. They exited out to the stands. Winter plopped down in a puffy red seat. Raymond beside her. Liz sat next to him with Anthony. Treecko perched on the back of the chair, carelessly sighing.

"I hope she does well..." Liz hoped.

"Me too." Winter agreed.

Soon the lights dimmed and a spotlight luminated the performing stage...


End file.
